jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernova
Supernova is the Stand of Paru Holden featured in Part 7 of Jojo's Odd Adventure. Appearance Supernova has a red and blue appearance with humanoid eyes. It looks somewhat like Soft & Wet from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: Jojolion, but somewhat different shape and completely different color scheme. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Pulling': Supernova's main ability is to take energy from all surrounding sources and utilize it in attacks and such. *'Energy Blasts': Supernova's other main ability is to blast energy in Hierophant Green type attacks. As it is, it has plenty of energy to use, but its attacks are stronger when it pulls energy. *'Changing Forms': Supernova has a total of 5 Forms it has learned to utilize, and it takes approximately 30 seconds to change form. In those 30 seconds, Supernova can't focus on attacking as well, leaving it extremely vulnerable, especially in Speed Form. *'Superhuman Speed (''Speed Form and Ultimate Form): Supernova has the ability to go supersonic speeds and have high movement speed as well as launch its attacks at super speeds. *'Superhuman Durability (''Defense Form and Ultimate Form): Supernova has the ability to not only dish out a bunch of powerful attacks, but take them just as well. Forms Default In terms of shape, Supernova's default form looks like Soft & Wet from JoJolion. That's where the similarities end, however. Just like all of Supernova's forms, the main colors are red and blue and it has humanoid eyes. It has human hands, which is generally unique to Supernova as the only other form that shares human hands is Ultimate form. Just like most of Supernova's forms, it launches its energy blasts through the hole in its chest. The hands are used to pull energy as well as grab or punch enemies. Power Supernova's Power Form has a leaner figure than Default form with more aerodynamic looking features. Its arms were replaced with 4 tentacles, used to suck in energy from wherever as well has hold or cut its enemies. The hole in its chest is more purple than the other forms' holes, as the blasts from Power Form Supernova are exponentially stronger than the other forms' blasts. Speed Supernova's Speed Form is the most aerodynamically shaped Form of Supernova's, as well as the fastest. It loses almost all of it's "armor" and two of its tentacles, however it can still suck in energy and blast it out. Rather than regular energy blasts, Speed Form blasts out its shots in rapid fire, but they are all weak shots so that if you miss one you aren't losing anything important, but it takes a lot longer to take out an enemy. Also, the loss of its armor results in the durability of Speed Form being extremely weak, even weaker than default form. Defense Supernova's Defense Form took an opposite step that the previous forms were taking, as in it beefed up armor rather than lost it. Defense Form looks to be a lot rounder, and it gains back its 4 tentacles which are thicker than before. However, the only effect that the thicker tentacles poses is that they can't be cut as easily, not bring in energy faster. Ultimate Supernova's Ultimate Form is special, because it wasn't activated out of a need for more power in a fight, but was activated out of Paru's sheer emotional rage, grief and temporary insanity after Overlegen killed some of his friends. The main noticeable difference is the appearance of Ultimate Form. It no longer has the hole in its chest, and it's shaped completely different from every other Supernova Form. The way it fights is also completely different. Supernova is no longer a long distance Stand in Ultimate form, and it gathers energy through the tentacles on its head and the bulbs on its arm. When it is about to fight, it wraps the long part of the arm around the fist, and fights by punching its opponents, blasting energy into them that way. This is very different, as all the other forms shoot energy from a distance. The advantageous part is that Supernova's Ultimate form is superior in almost every other way to the other Supernova forms with its stats, and its Stand Rush is extremely powerful. Category:Stands Category:Lewush